


The Truest Version of You

by RavenDawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Slightly sadistic Hux, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDawn/pseuds/RavenDawn
Summary: Hux wonders how it would feel to have Ben Solo in his interrogation room but the truth is that he'd rather have Kylo Ren in his bed.





	The Truest Version of You

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a thing for Hux being the only one who sees and accepts Kylo as he is

It feels like a dream.

Having Ben Solo in front of him strapped to an interrogation chair looking broken. It’s a sight that Hux want to remember for the rest of his life.

"Ben Solo what an honor, I have to say I wasn't expecting royalty, I had to come and check for myself" Hux says.

The room is dark, fit for an interrogation room, it’s cold the air filled with the smell of blood and sweat.

 Solo just stares at him defiantly, he really shouldn't have this look on his bloody and bruised face, hand and feet bound tightly to the interrogation chair, so tight that the skin is starting to redden. This scene strikes a nerve in Hux sadistic mind.

"I can't say I've heard of you" Solo says looking up at him, mouth covered in blood.

Hux moves his gloved hand to Solo's mouth tracing the blood and then he backhands him. The look on Solo’s face is priceless, Hux is going to enjoy this way too much.

"I'm General Hux, welcome to the Finalizer" Hux says taking hold of Solo’s face again and smearing the blood all over his face, he does look pretty all bruised and bloody.

Solo’s face is blank not giving away anything but he’s trembling. He is silent not saying a word, waiting for Hux to talk and question him, trying to imagine the pain that Hux is going to inflect on him. Ben Solo in his hands and Hux is going to destroy him, he smiles.

“Look at you all dirty and covered in blood” Hux says releasing his hold on Solo’s face. Solo tries to open his mouth to say something, Hux backhands him shutting him up.

Solo gaze is burning and he spits at Hux “Do you get off on that sort of things?”

Hux answering smile is enough. He turns around appraising the interrogation room, he gives Solo one last look and leaves the room.

“Prepare a cell for Ben Solo” He orders the troopers at the door.

“Yes, sir” One of then says, salutes Hux and goes. The other one is still standing guard.

“As soon as the room is ready take him there and make him shower, don’t give him food and take his clothes” He says to the remaining trooper.

“Yes, sir” He says.

Hux nods and makes his way to the bridge, the hallways are mostly empty and every person he passes stops and salutes him. As soon as he gets to the bridge he pulls out his data pad but he can barely concentrate on the reports, his mind is too busy figuring out all the things he’s going to inflect on Ben Solo.

A few hours pass, Hux is busy on the bridge but Ben Solo is still in the back of his mind and Hux can’t wait to get the message that he is in his cell.

When he finally gets the message, he tries not to look to satisfied.

“I leave the bridge for you” He says to Mitaka.

He can imagine him Ben Solo lying on the small bed of the few cells of the _Finalizer_ his huge form shivering from the cold. Hux wonders if he is as big everywhere. It’s not long until he gets an answer.\

When he gets to the sell he stops dead in his track at the sight of Ben Solo dressed in black from head to toe with a red lightsaber in one hand and the other reaching for Hux.

Hux falls to the floor, his hands on his neck trying to break free from the _Ren’s_ hold

 

X

 

He gasps and sits up on the bed his hands on his neck, he can barely breath

_What was that?_

Then he hears it, a laugh, he whips his head around and next to him on the bed is Ben S- _No_ Kylo Ren.

“What the kriffin hell Ren?” He screams trying to get of the bed but strong arms pull him back on the bed, on his back, his hands pinned above his head.

The one and only Kylo Ren staring right into his soul, smirking.

“You wanted to know what it would be like to meet Ben Solo, poor little weak Ben Solo forceless. So, I showed it to you. You’re the one that got swept by this little word that I created for you.” Ren says releasing Hux’s hands and biting at Hux’s neck.

Hux is still having trouble breathing, that doesn’t stop him for placing his hands-on Ren’s head, running his fingers through his hair. This action relaxes him even more than relaxing Ren.

“Were you having fun making fun of me?” Hux asks.

Ren’s head leaves Hux’s neck to stare at Hux, his lips very close to Hux’s lips. He doesn’t kiss him instead he moves his head so that his lips are against Hux’s ear and whispers “Very much, everyone knows how much I enjoy being broken by you and how much you love it” he stops takes a deep breath “You love it so much don’t you?”

Hux knows what Ren is trying to say, what he is trying to make Hux admit. Hux smiles, Ren can’t see it.

“Not as much as you do” He whispers back, never stopping petting Ren’s hair. He feels Ren intake of breath and the way Ren goes still but only for a moment before he is kissing Hux.

Kissing him so hard that Hux has trouble keeping up but only for a second, then he takes back control, flips them over so that Ren is on his back, Hux straddling his hips.

Hux backhands him, Ren’s head flips to the right. Hux doesn’t give him a second to breath before he grabs hold of his hair and forces his head up shoving two of his fingers into Ren’s mouth.

“Suck it good, it’s the only kind of lubricant that you’re going to get” Ren moans around his fingers and starts sucking and licking them, coating them with his spit.

“Good boy” Hux says and removes his fingers.

He trails them down Ren’s torso, watching him squirm.

“Patience, baby be a good boy and do as daddy says” Hux says.

Ren flushes. Hux smiles at him and bends down to lick at Ren’s nipples. His fingers move the length of Ren’s dick then down to his balls and finally circling Ren’s entrance without warning he shoves a finger inside. Ren whimpers.

Hux starts thrusting his fingers, in and out, in and out then he thrust another finger in.

“Ahh fuck” Ren moans.

The real thing is even better than the illusion that Ren created of Ben Solo, but Solo was just a little resistance boy, Ren is the exact opposite of that but somehow they are still the same person and Hux wants to wreck both of them.

He removes his fingers, grabs Ren legs spreads them open, look into Ren eyes and thrusts in in one swift movement. Ren screams and Hux lives for those screams.

He fucks him hard and fast, Ren meets his thrusts as best as he can but after a while he’s left a moaning whimpering mess and he barely moves, only taking what Hux is giving him. Hux doesn’t stop his pace he just keeps going harder and faster until he feels himself close, he grabs Ren’s cock, Ren bites his fist to stop himself from screaming.

“You can come now” Hux says, a few more strokes and Ren is spilling all over himself in Hux’s hand.

The sight that Ren makes and the tightening that he feels around his dick makes Hux come hard, spilling in Ren. Spent he falls on Ren then rolls over leaving some room between them.

It takes a few minutes for him to regain his breath.

“I like this reality much more than that little dream” Hux says.

“It’s because Ben Solo was weak and useless” Ren says _and I’m not_ goes unsaid.

“I’d rather have you than any other version of you out there in the whole universe” Hux says.

“Because I’m yours” Kylo says turning his head to look directly into Hux’s eyes while saying this. He knows, he has always known that Hux is the only one who could ever love him as he is and accept him as he is.

Slowly Hux traces the scar on Kylo’s face and smiling he says “You’re mine”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I should add more tags please tell me because I wasn't sure how to tag this


End file.
